halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Clutch Cargo: The Ghost Ship
"The Ghost Ship" is an episode of the American limited animation series Clutch Cargo that makes suitable viewing for Halloween. It is the eleventh episode of the first season. It first aired in the United States in 1959. Plot The episode opens in a small fishing village, where Clutch, Spinner, and Paddlefoot are resting while Clutch writes another chapter in his adventure logbook. However, Clutch and Spinner notice that none of the fishing boats have left the port since they arrived. They head down to see what's going on, and find one of Clutch's friends, Joe Pappianagis. Joe explains that none of the fishermen have left and he can't get no crew to help on his ship, Clutch asks if it is due to lack of fish, but Joe says that that's not the reason. Joe says that the reason the fishermen haven't been out to sea is because of a ghost ship that recently appeared. Joe describes the ghost ship as a three masted schooner, but adds that the sails were tattered and no wind could fill them. Joe knows of this because he saw it. Joe tells Clutch and company that the ship was heading straight for him while he was out at sea, he turned away from the ship, and the ship turned away from him at the last minute. Joe looked the ship over from stern to bow with his binoculars, but only saw the ship's wheel spinning on its own, and a ghost standing near it. Joe then explains to Clutch and company that if no one can go fishing, they cannot catch any fish to pay for their boats and homes. Clutch then offers that he and his two friends help him, to which Joe excepts and tells them to meet him at his ship, The Guppy. Once they do, the whistle of the ship gets the attention of Phineas P. Pennygrabber. Phineas comes out, meets Clutch and company, and warns them not to put their lives at risk by hunting the ghost ship, insisting Pappianagis to give up fishing. However, Clutch objects to Pennygrabber and says that no one has lost their life yet, and they head out to the open sea to find the ghost ship. Soon, they find it and avoid crashing into it. Clutch boards the ship and looks around. The sails are tattered, the doors are broken off their hinges, glass windows are broken out, the deck is warped, and Clutch soon discovers the name of the ship, "Rebbargnnep". Clutch discovers that the ship, according to its logbook, has been at sea since 1737. Clutch then has Spinner and Paddlefoot brought on board, and they notice that the ship's wheel is spinning round on its own. Spinner soon spots a door, but when it's pulled off its hinges by Clutch, bats come flying out. The team gets off the ship and back on the Guppy, just as Spinner spots two ghosts at the back of the ship. Clutch reveals that they were probably hired ghosts, and also reveals that the person who hired them wants Joe and the other fishermen to quit fishing. No fish = no money, no boat, and no home for any of the fishermen. Clutch then explains that the name of the ship "Rebbargnnep" is just Pennygrabber spelled backwards. Clutch further states that Phineas Pennygrabber himself will be waiting at the dock, so he explains a plan he made to Joe. Clutch tells Joe to make Phineas think he is ready to quit fishing, but advises him not to sign any papers, and then instructs him to tell Phineas that Clutch and the others went out to find the ghost ship again. Once they spot Pennygrabber waiting for them, Joe puts his end of the plan into action and heads to Mr. Pennygrabber's office. When Phineas learns that Clutch and the others went back out to sea to find the ship, he sends a message to his crew on board the ship telling them to get ready. When Clutch and company arrive, they nearly avoid getting crushed by a mast that the "ghosts" bring down. Paddlefoot then manages to grab one of the ghosts as they both retreat and pull his sheet off. They soon hear spooky sounds, but discover the source of them... a record player. Clutch then spots where the men went, and decides to use the sheet to do some haunting of his own. Clutch slowly slides down into the secret hold that the sailors went in, and scares the daylights out of them. Clutch reveals himself, and the two men reveal that Pennygrabber hired them. Clutch and co then tie a line to the ghost ship and tow it back to the fishing dock, where Pennygrabber and Joe are waiting. Mr. Pennygrabber then accidentally reveals that the ship is his, and Clutch then tells him that they're gonna put him on his ship and send him and his "ghosts" out to sea. Soon, the fishermen are back to fishing, and Joe Pappianagis gives Clutch his thanks. Trivia * Like most of the series, the characters are static on screen, but the mouths of the actors were placed on them. This animation trick would be used years later in the YouTube series, The Annoying Orange and its animated TV series spin-off, titled: The High Fructose Adventures of The Annoying Orange. External links *''Clutch Cargo'': "The Ghost Ship" on the internet Movie Database. Category:Episodes of TV shows Category:Ghosts